Permit Reply
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Ginny’s having a rough day being a Weasley, until Blaise comes to comfort her, anyhow…


**Permit Reply**

Author: Sketchy

Date: 1/6/09

Pairing: Blaise/Ginny

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction, and make no claim to owning any part of the Harry Potter world.

Warning: This fic is unbeta'd. I have a chance to toss it up there for you, so I'm putting it up. I've only read through it once, instead of my usual five or so times. Hope no blaring mistakes are there. x_x

Summary: Ginny's having a rough day being a Weasley, until Blaise comes to comfort her, anyhow…

* * *

Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan, seethed a bit more as she brooded darkly. Her brother had done it again: without even trying, he'd managed to make her feel entirely incompetent and useless.

Today was supposed to be the day that Ginny got to show off all the tricks she'd learned helping the twin's manage their joke shop. She was good with numbers, good with people, with setting things up, getting things going. She was a bloody good coordinator for the wedding, and if her stiff brothers would just pull their heads out of their arses, they'd see it was true.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, huffing a little as she tried not to cry. She'd worked out everything so well – where had it gone wrong?

Of course, it hadn't helped that Blaise Zabini had been staring at her all day. Ginny tucked a piece of hair behind one ear as she watched the water below her go by. The little creek was a lovely escape from the hectic castle behind her. When Hermione had accepted Malfoy's – Draco's, she corrected herself – proposal of marriage, Ginny had been stunned. But then again, she hadn't been seeped into the wizarding world like Hermione. Ginny had gone on living a fairly normal life after the war, scars and all. She was no hero or warrior, just another person who survived.

She sighed a little less forcefully, trying to get her emotions in check. The wind that danced through the wooded area made her dress lift and flair. It was a pale green, airy, with gold designs dancing up the outer layer of thin material. Ginny wasn't really sure what all the names of the dress was, but it was gorgeous, she gave it that. Hermione had picked the colours, and Draco's money had bought some of the finest seamstresses around.

The low cut neck was rounded, setting off Ginny's stubborn chin, and the pale green and flecks of gold complemented her red hair and pale skin. The sleeves were narrow, maybe an inch wide, with flairs of a gauzy fabric ruffling off them. The dress itself was a sleek silk like material, with an outer layer of that stuff on the arms swirling down to about an inch below the dress, just above her knees.

She felt gorgeous in it, and she'd felt so in control today. The catering had gone well (she'd gotten an excellent deal, not that anyone would notice with Draco footing the bill), and the decorations had been put up on time. The musicians had also arrived, and everything was going smoothly.

Until Ron started freaking out, anyhow. Ginny personally thought his blowup was because he'd noticed that men had been looking at her in a way that he probably didn't want men looking at her. But Ron had made a big fuss over everything that she'd done, and eventually chased her away. Ginny was used to standing up to Ron, being his little sister and all. But after three hours of him harping on her, she'd thrown up her hands and stomped off for a good old fashioned sulk.

And now she was cold. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she stiffened when a jacket suddenly appeared on her shoulders. She knew who it was before he came around to look at her. He didn't say anything as he stood there beside her, watching the water with impassively calculating eyes, not caring whether he saw anything or not.

Ginny adjusted the jacket thoughtfully, taking in Blaise Zabini's profile. He had high cheekbones, she noted, that would make anyone else appear feminine. But on him, it just complimented his slightly crooked nose (a fourth year had broke it in Blaise's third year) and brought out his dark eyes. His skin was olive toned, making Ginny desperately wish that she wasn't stuck with skin that burned at the first hint of sun, and flushed when she did anything other than sleep.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

Her and Blaise had never been friends. But since her best friend was marrying his best friend, they'd both made an effort to come to a truce of sort. Though, Ginny had noticed some looks from him that weren't exactly… friendly. More like scalding, making her spine tingle and her breath come short.

"Your brother is a dumb man, sometimes." His voice was soft, like velvet. Ginny unconsciously leaned towards him a bit, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Sometimes?"

Blaise gave her a secretive smile in return, making his face look softer, and Ginny's heart beat a little faster. His jacket smelled lovely; like man and cloves and something else a little sweet. And it'd been so long since she'd last found the nerve to ask a man out…

"He doesn't like men admiring you." He bent over to pick up a small handful of tiny rocks, tossing it into the water as he continued on, in that slow voice of his. "Especially not me."

Ginny shrugged, blushing a bit. So she hadn't been imagining it; he'd been looking. "Ron just needs to get married already so he can worry about something other than his little sister."

"I don't think him getting married will stop his protective nature. Maybe dim it, a bit. But I doubt you'll get a break from him until he's knee deep in children, or he has you safely married off to a man he approves of." Blaise tossed another one into the water, watching as the current swept over it.

"I suppose you're right… but a girl can hope." She found it uncanny that Blaise could know so much about her brother, and her. He'd proven over the past few weeks that he was quiet, efficient, and knew how to deal with different types of people, seemingly with ease. She'd never seen him flustered, or uncomfortable, his deep laugh smoothing any social wrinkles he came across.

Quite suddenly, Ginny wanted to see him flustered. She wanted him to stutter or freeze, or drop his jaw in amazement. Blaise didn't seem quite human in some ways; so contained and smooth and cold. Perhaps there was a fire inside? Because if there was, Ginny wanted to know about it… and dance in it.

Licking her lips, tossing caution to the wind, she turned, easing her arms around Blaise's shoulders. Why did he have to be taller than her? She thought bitterly to herself. But he was a nice height, she noted, watching as he raised an eyebrow at her, his hands still by his sides.

"I really think you should kiss me now." She smiled beatifically at him, flashing her teeth. She pressed herself up closer to him, feeling her heart beating out a rough staccato on her rib cage.

"Well. I do so try to please." His lips were feather light against hers, but harder after a second or two. Ginny exhaled slowly as she leaned into him, her breath making his neck tingle as she pulled back. Strands of hair danced in her eyes before Blaise gently pushed them back, a smile quirking on his lips. "I didn't think you had it in you, Weasley."

"Gryffindors are known for courage, Zabini," she offered primly, tilting her head for another kiss. Blaise complied, letting his tongue press forward just a bit. His arms were around her, warm and solid. It took her a second to realize that he'd snuck them under the jacket. Suddenly, the dress felt as thin as a spider-web.

"So they are," he finally conceded, nibbling at her bottom lip for a second. With a reluctant sigh, he pulled back, running his hands up her sides, teasing for just a bare second of what it'd feel like to have his hands all over her. "Your brother will be looking for you soon to apologize."

Ginny sighed too, placing her hands over his as they slid off her hips. She squeezed them lightly, glancing back towards the castle. "You owe me dinner, Zabini."

Blaise quirked a brow, taking in her flushed cheeks and flashing eyes. "Just dinner?"

Ginny's colour deepened as she met his eyes. "Perhaps more." He gave her a rakish grin as he nodded.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds lovely," Ginny agreed, leaning up for a quick kiss before walking back to the castle, feeling invincible. Tugging Blaise's jacket around her shoulders, she decided that he would have to _earn_ it back… He hadn't asked for it, after all.

* * *

A/N: Someone mentioned a Ginny/Blaise fic in a review, so I decided to whip one up. It's not great, I'll admit it, but I haven't gotten a good feel for Ginny really. So, anyhow, here's this little one-shot… the HG/DM fic I'm working on is probably going to be a chapter fic, but I want to get it more established in my brain before posting it. Have a great day and enjoy your fanficing!


End file.
